The future meets the past
by Morosely2101
Summary: What happens when the royal family of Domino is celebrating the day of the rose? An evil will arise on that day, they want the dragon's flame from the royal family. But instead they cast a spell on them and send them back in time. Will they ever find a way to go back to their own time? Will they team up with their past friends? Stay tune and find out.
1. chapter 1: 16 years later and Domino

**Future meets the past**

Prologue:

16 years ago in the magic dimension there was 4 girls and 4 boys they loved one another. The girl's names were Samara, Luna, Niobe, and Mariam. The boy's names were Erendor, Raduis, Terendor, and Oritel. A week before there was a battle with the ancestral witches and Mandragora. The 4 girls and boys along with Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin had won the battle against them, and the evil was gone forever or that's what they thought. There was a party tonight with all the schools tonight was a magical night for the group.

Raduis was dancing with Luna, Erendor and Samara were talking and planning their future together, Terendor and Niobe were walking and talking about what happened last week and that no one is going to separate them. Oritel and Mariam were sitting on the well and looking into the sky, that the full moon that was shining tonight, Mariam, Oritel said you know that every min. away from you is a torture. I love you so much I want to give you something here you go Mariam, open the box. Mariam open the box and saw a beautiful sapphire diamond ring. "Oh" Oritel I love you too. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Oritel placed the ring in Mariam's finger. He pulled Mariam into a deep passionate kiss and Mariam felt the warmth and the sparks in this moment.

I hoped you guys had enjoy the Prologue, what do you think of this story. Should I continue it, I just need at least three reviews to continue.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi,**_

_**sorry for the long update, I've been very busy here's a new chapter, and i also have another story that I've done from couple days ago, go and check it out it's called War of the Magic Dimension I just may change the titles name and also for this story read and review.**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sixteen years later, after when Oritel and Mariam got married, as well as their friends too. Oritel and Mariam got two beautiful daughter, the eldest is Daphne she is sixteen, and the youngest is Bloom she is a year old. Today was the day of the rose, the king special plans like every year there would be a parade. The royal family was getting ready for the parade which it's going to be all day long.

"My dear are ready, so we can head out Mariam while looking on to the mirror to add on last detail, yes" Mariam sighed while heading out their room. Oritel grabbed Mariam and put his hand on her waist while walking in the hallway until they've reached Daphne's room, "let me knock on the door Oritel."

"Daphne may we come in", Mariam stated. "Sure mother I'm almost done Daphne said while looking in the mirror to put her tiara on her head to complete her look, and also I picked a nice blue and pink dress for Bloom to wear, it has a nice texture on the dress, it really looks good, I laid her on the bed she's playing with the toy I gave her.

"Thank you Daphne for getting Bloom ready for us", Mariam said while going to the bed to pick up bloom up from her bed.

"Oh Daphne you gave her the most beautiful dress she's pretty and you to Daphne you look stunning in this dress", Thank you mother. While Mariam picked her up, then Oritel came in the room " The three of you are always beautiful, no matter in what occasion it is", commented Oritel. "Ma...ma...mama" Bloom slowly pronounced. The three of them were in shock for what she had said now. "Bloom did you just say mama now", Bloom nodded slowly, "Oritel did you just hear what she just had said now", smiled Mariam. "Yes, I heard what she had said my love she just said mama after a while we told her I guess she picked it up",said Oritel. "Can you say daddy Bloom dad...dy", said Daphne. "Da...da...dada", Bloom slowly pronounced, they all laughed, "don't worry dear she'll get the hang of it after a while she'll say it", smiled Mariam while looking up into Oritel's eyes reassuring him that it'll take a while for her to say it.

"We should start heading out now right dad," Daphne looked at her parents, and they nodded.

"We'll go out now, but the parade won't start in about half an hour," said Oritel.

As they were walking out of Daphne's room, they were walking all the way down the hall until they went out of the palace. When they made to the front gates of the palace where the guards were their guarding for any intruder.

"Your majesty's your royal limo is here waiting there", the guard said while bowing. "Thank you for telling us," said Oritel to the guard.

They left and went to the royal limo, while they were in their Bloom kept on saying weird baby words. "Looks like she can't wait to talk," Oritel smiled at his daughter.

When they made it to the parade, they got out of the limo and started to walk to parade to watch up close. The people had stared to notice the king and queen and the princess walking their way to watch up close, so they've started to make room for them to walk and to get a closer view while the guards were walking behind them, so that no crazy person would attack them from behind them or anywhere. They found the best spot to stand in to watch the parade from the beginning to the end it was a perfect view to watch.

"Ladies and gentlemen the parade is about to begin in than 3 more minutes left, and when the parade is over dozens of roses will be falling from sky, and give the roses to the person that you love and care about," said the announcer.

After when he's done speaking the music started to play and the people came out and started to perform nice dances and skills and the floats of the parades came out and the people who were on floats are wearing nice costumes, many people were cheering and they have mask on their faces like animal mask and others that were beautiful too. Oritel was holding Bloom, she was giggling and laughing, Daphne was in between her parents, Mariam was on her right side all three of them were happy, so was the kingdom too. After watching the parade, when it was over the roses fell from the sky.

Oritel had grabbed one and gave it to Mariam, "here you go my love," "oh Oritel this rose is so beautiful," said Mariam.

Oritel grabbed Mariam and kissed her, Daphne was watching the romantic scene of her parents, someone was calling Daphne, she looked around and saw a small boy around twelve and thirteen, he has light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Princess Daphne this is for you, it's from someone who you know," said the twelve-year-old boy.

"Thank you," Daphne said to the boy. Before the boy left he bow to her.

Daphne smelled the red rose the smell was beautiful and she saw a small white card and the card said:

"Rose are red, violet are blue, sugar are sweet, and so you are, violets are blue, roses are red, violets are blue, I love you beautiful." from your secret admire.

Daphne blushed this the first time that someone sent her something beautiful, she turned around and saw her parents, her father was the first one to notice her blush, and saw that she was holding a rose and their was a card that was with it. Daphne knew who it was from because the way the writing was written, and only one person she knows that writes like this.

"Daphne who gave you the rose and the card," questioned Oritel.

"It was a friend of mine," Daphne looked at the flowers and smiled.

"What friend of yours," Oritel glanced at Daphne, "you know who Alexandra, the most sweetest and romantic boy ever huh I wonder where he is now" Oritel was about to say something, when his wife came and gave him a look that, don't say any word let her be happy for the moment.

"Fine I won't say anything today just because it's the day of the rose", said Oritel.

The weather had changed from a sunny day to dark black clouds, there was horrible laughing sounds.

"What's going on Oritel", Mariam said.

"I think I know who's responsible for this", Oritel handing Bloom to Mariam, "Daphne stay behind me, it'll be the witches I know this laugh from anywhere".

"What they're here but how Oritel", said Mariam in a worried tone, she's now worried about her children.

"Mariam why don't you and Daphne go and find a place to be safe for now than I'll come and get you out," Oritel looking into Mariam's green sparkling eyes to reassure her that everything is going to be fine.

"I'll go Oritel but if you don't come back in an hour, than I'll come out and search for you and we will defeat them together Oritel," Mariam said.

"Everyone run go to a safe place at once," yelled Oritel.

Then everyone stated to run to the farthest place as possible away from the witches. The guards left to protect the people, the queen and the princess went to a safe place while the others stayed next to king Oritel's side.

"Oritel we meet again", Belladonna said.

"Did you miss us", Lissils said.

"Where's your family Oritel," Tharama said.

"I'm never going to tell you, you evil witches," Oritel said.

" Fine have it your way Oritel than we'll search for them Lissils and Tharama search the whole kingdom for them, we'll find them Oritel where are you going, your not going anywhere blizzard of ice", said Belladonna.

The attack had failed Oritel blocked it with his sword, "why are making it so difficult Oritel we just want the child and we will spare you and leave your kingdom alone", Belladonna said.

"I will never give my child to you, witches the only reason why your doing this you three fear the dragon flame the ultimate power in the universe that's what you fear", Oritel said.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle was still continuing between Oritel and Belladonna. While Lissils and Tharama went to search for them.

"Mom maybe we shouldn't leave dad alone to fight of the three witches, I'm worried",Daphne said.

"Me too sweetheart", "what do they want from us mom", Daphne was looking at her with a worried expression on her face, she saw her mother expression and she knows what they want.

"Mom you know what they want form us, just tell me", Mariam looked at Daphne with a upset look, "you want to know they want your little sister for the dragon flame", Mariam said with a sad look.

"What mom but they'll get their hands on the dragon flame at the same time they will kill her mom", Daphne glared at her mother, Mariam looked at Bloom who was in her hands smiling.

"Daphne I'm not going to let the witches touch the two of you no matter what happens,you have to promise me this", Mariam looked at Daphne with a worried expression.

"I... I don't want you to get hurt mom as I know a child should defend their parents at all time", Daphne looked at her mother, but her mother shook her and said "Daphne a parent should defend their children at all times even if we were to pay the price you have to promise me that", Mariam looked into her blue sparkling eyes and Daphne was looking into her mother's green eyes that was shinning with worry. " I... I promise you mom", said Daphne.

Then they heard creepy laugh that's coming from Lissils and Tharama, the voices were getting closer and closer by the second.

Mariam was looking all around to see where the voices were coming from and she saw shadows that was coming close.

"Daphne stay close me", Mariam said.

The 2 witches had appeared in front of them with an evil look on their faces.

"Surprise to see us again Mariam after when you and the company of light locked us in obsidian, we want our revenge against you and company of light, we waited until the right day so we can seek our revenge, and I believe today is the day, Lissils said with a wicked smile on her face.

"So the two beautiful girls are your daughters Mariam, the small child is exactly like you Mariam with every feature, and I'll bet she'll grow up and become the most powerful in the magic dimension, but we won't allow that to happen so Mariam just give it up give us the child", Tharama in a evil way.

"I'll never give my child to you over my dead body" Mariam said holding her child close to her chest tight.

Daphne was looking at her mother and decided to step in front of her mother in order to protect her and her little sister. "Daphne get behind me you said that you promised that I have to protect you know matter what it cost", said Mariam.

"If I were you Daphne I would listen to my mother for what's she is saying", Lissils said.

"You don't know what heading you way know little princess", Tharama said smirking at her.

"Shadow vortex",Lissils threw the spell at them but Daphne blocked the spell by putting a shield to block the spell.

"Well then storm strike", Tharama threw the spell, but shield wasn't that strong and it collapsed.

"Now sister, send them back to a time when their was evil spreading throughout the realms", said both sisters the black magic was surrounding Mariam and Daphne they tried to open their eyes but couldn't they had their eyes shut the dark magic was swirling around fast and faster that the dark magic disappear and they were gone.

"Haha now we better tell Oritel the news", said Tharama and the two witches left to tell him the news.

Mariam and Daphne were falling down they were screaming all the way down Mariam hold Bloom tightly while they were falling down, until the portal was showing that it was the exit so Daphne fell first but floated to the ground gently, she heard her mother's voice so she placed a protective spell that will make her land gently down on the ground. So Mariam floated down to the ground and she looked all around the room and recognized it she said "I know this place".

"Mom where are we"? Daphne said.

* * *

The two witches came back to Belladonna and they said "we got rid of your family Oritel how about that they were in the palace so we cast a spell on them and they'll never come back to this time, they'll be stuck their forever, maybe we'll plan on sending you their how bout that Oritel".

"You'll pay for that dearly that I will", said Oritel in an angry voice.

"You'll try but you won't be able to do so, we finally know what's your weakness after a very long time it's your family that you care and love so much that's your weakness, said Belladonna.

"Now we're going to freeze you, turn into a statue of stone", they all said, but Oritel had blocked it and he threw it back at them and they turned into a statue of stone.

Oritel said "I'm going to find you no matter what it takes". He went to his palace to think about what the witches said in the end. They said " they'll never come back to this time, they'll be stuck their forever in that time". "What do they mean by that"? Question Oritel, he was very angry and sad.

* * *

**_So what will happen in the next chapter? Will Oritel find a way to get his family back to their own time._**

**_What room did Mariam recognized and in what period of time are they in? _**

**_Find out in the next chapter, please read and review and tell me how did I do._**


End file.
